1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to adhesive tape dispensers and, more particularly, to an improved packaging tape and dispensing tape gun combination.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous types of adhesive tapes that have a wide variety of uses. One of the more frequently used adhesive tapes is packaging tape which is used to secure the flaps of boxes and packages for shipping. This type of tape is wide and is fairly difficult to pull off a roll by hand and maneuver into position around a package. A device was therefore developed to assist in dispensing and applying this type of tape to a package. The device is commonly known as a tape gun. While tape guns have made it easier to dispense packaging tape, they are cumbersome. However, the most common difficulties encountered in using such a device revolves around the loading of the tape, the storing of the loaded dispenser, and the handling of the dispenser after tearing off a piece of tape. In all these situations, the free, dispensed end of the tape has a tendancy to stick to itself or otherwise become entangled due to the inherent adhesive nature of such tape.
In order to overcome these disadvantages, several devices have been proposed in the prior art for dispensing packaging tape without the use of a tape gun. While these prior art devices have allowed for dispensing of tape without a tape gun, they have not always been easy to operate with one hand inasmuch as they are flimsy, difficult to grip and frequently allow the user's hand to come into contact with the rapidly rotating packaging tape, potentially causing minor injury to the user. Such devices lack the handling capability that results from a handled “gun” design, as well as the ability of these devices to apply smooth, even pressure to the tape as it is being dispensed.
Consequently, there still exists the need in the art for a simple, effective adhesive tape dispenser that is adapted to be easily gripped in one hand and allows the packaging tape to be easily dispensed therefrom with one hand, yet that protects the hand of the user during operation.